THE PACKAGE INTERCEPT
by archaznable23
Summary: This is the story of the Federation of Space Colony going to war with the Alliances of Earth Government when the Federation was going out for a recon. they saw a suspicious looking island into the Pacific. They found out it was a base of operation for the
1. Chapter 1

**THE PACKAGE INTERCEPTION**

The year was AW 003 the Federation of Space Colonies army has begun a massive build up of its military force. The Independent Ruling Body of the Federation has already accepted the will to fight a declaration of war for independence against the Alliance of Earth Government.

The Federation Capt. Ishmael Solomon aboard the battleship Armeda will lead the invasion force into the Alliance of Earth Government capital in South East Asia. With an enough force of 50,000 strong Mechanize force unit and 150 battleships and cruisers the war in South East Asia will be easy for Ishmael to have a victory.

Ishmael has sent in two MX-01 Spencer AWACS to have a reconnaissance mission in South East Asia. Lt. Cyto aboard the MX-01 Spencer AWACS instructed his wing mate Lt. Andre to look for any hostile grounds in one of the small group of islands into the Pacific. When Lt. Andre flew around a group of small islands into the Pacific he found one large structure that has a rail road tracks across the shore. Lt. Andre has zoomed on his HUD in to that large structure and he found out that it was an enemy Mechanize Unit and was unloading a huge type of a cargo into one of the ships on the shore. Lt. Andre contacts the Armeda telling that there was a Mechanize Unit on the small island and is unloading an unusual package. Ishmael told Andre that he needs to investigate further to see what the enemy is unloading. So Lt. Andre contacts Lt. Cyto and asks Lt. Cyto to land the MX-01 on the other side of the mountain island. Once they have landed Lt. Andre and Cyto covers there both MX-1 so that the enemy will not see it. They went inside the forest and look for any clues of what was the enemy planning on that Island. Once Andre and Cyto were inside the enemy territory they went on silent. They were moving slowly until they reach the place. Then they put there heads and up pick up there cameras and shoot some pictures they found out that the package was a new Mechanize Weapon Platform a big rail gun that its why it there is a rail track on the shore. As Lt. Andre and Cyto were busy shooting some pictures for reconnaissance they didn't know that there was an enemy soldier behind them and point a gun at them telling "What are you two doing here?"

Lt. Andre and Cyto put there hands up and stand, when they stand they look at each other wink there eyes and kick the soldier for a low blow. As the enemy soldier was down the gun was fired accidentally and then Andre and Cyto quickly run away. When the gun fire was heard enemy reinforcement came and search for the intruders. As the enemy soldiers haven't found the two they notice that something was moving from the other side of the mountain. It was the 2 MX-01 Spencer's that was hiding. The alarm was set on and the enemy quickly scrambles its Mech Interceptor.

Lt. Andre and Cyto heads up from the sky and look down as they look down more enemy Mech Interceptor were coming there way. They radio the Armeda for reinforcements. Then a shot was fired above them and destroyed the two Mechs Interceptor. Lt. Andre and Cyto look up and it was Commander Dimen they salute and thank Dimen for the help and quickly fly back to the Armeda and the day was saved.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ISLAND**

As the Federation has captured an unusual package from the Island battle still rages on they needed to clear enemy resistance units from the Island to secure the captured package. After securing the Island Commander Dimen contact the Armeda telling that they needed 6 big cargo planes to pick up the package.

When the package was ready for pickup the Cargo Planes was headed towards the Island. As the Federation waited for the Cargo Plane Commander Dimen ordered some of his soldiers to go inside the structure were the Package was suppose to be going. When the soldiers went into the structure a big cave was found. The soldiers found an abandoned base inside the cave. They have found more weapons that were stored inside the cave. Also they found five abandoned Mechs that was hanging in the hangar bay and it was still fresh from the assembly.

As the soldiers were looking for some other important information's they have found one unclassified document lying on the ground. The soldiers pick it up and read some information on the unclassified document. The soldier found out that these 5 abandoned Mech are from the AEG. And also these Mechs were supposed to be assembled here on the island. The 5 Mechs were the most advance Mechs in the AEG arsenals they have a tougher armor, more maneuverable, they were suited for air, space and close combat. The 5 Mechs were named as the FX-Mark I series. Also the rail gun that Andre and Cyto have found was a part of the FX-Mark I weapons. The soldiers were shock at what they've seen on the FX-Mark I capabilities. After reading the unclassified document they immediately went to Commander Dimen and handed out the document.

As the Cargo plane arrive the 5 Mechs were remove from the hangar cave and put it on a Mech Transport Truck. The packages were set and ready to load into the Cargo Planes. As the package was loaded into the Cargo Planes the planes were headed back into the base and was escorted by Commander Dimen.


End file.
